Sometimes we change for dah good
This is chapter 28 of 31 for Angel: City of Fear Chapter 29 is When ya down dah bad side. . . who knows what'll happen Story …Two hours later… ' '''Returning to the story; we see and hear Chia-Ong and Floyd singing to a song on the radio. It’s a little odd to begin this way, but, this takes place in China. Anything can possibly happen in 1999. The song is called “You drive me crazy.” “Baby,” The two men sing. “I’m so excited, I am in too deep!” It is the ''only s''ong they agreed on. “''You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep, I'm so excited, I'm in too deep,“ Chia-Ong taps on the driver wheel, humming (While singing to it) with the song. “Oh, crazy, but it feels alright Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night,” It’s dark outside, so the car windows are rolled down. They spent a good time on the road getting directions than actually driving. Chia-Ong was the one who had asked for directions not Floyd. Floyd had told him the whole story about how he really got into being a detective (and that no-one really knew he was alive). The building they’ve been called to come in is just ahead. Chai-Ong turns off the radio. Chia-Ong parks the car right outside at a building. It looks clean from the outside; there wasn’t any chaos or commotion coming from it. Floyd and Chia-Ong are a bit surprised. There isn’t a sound coming from it. The men share doubtful thoughts about whether this being legit or a set up. Detectives are not immune to getting black mailed, framed, and losing loved ones. “Did we get played?” Chia-Ong asks. Floyd unbuckles his seat belt. “There’s one way we can find out.” Floyd said, opening the car door. Chai-Ong rolls his eyes. “Hopefully. . .” Chia-Ong begrudgeningly said, as he presses the red button on his seatbelt. “it’s a vampire.” Floyd gets out the car as he ignores that comment. “What’s your name again?” Chia-Ong asks, slamming his door. “Floyd.” Floyd said, as the car lights turn off. Chia-Ong laughs, shaking his head as he pants on the roof of the car. “I mean your full name.” Chai-ong takes his hand off the car’s roof. It is an unexpected question from Chia-Ong. Working together for a week and Floyd is still getting surprised by him. This question also tells Floyd that Chai-Ong hasn’t read his file. Not everyone has asked Floyd about his full name; not ever. He prefers to be called ‘Floyd’. Working with a partner on a job as a detective also means you have to build trust and friendship. “Promise me. . .” Floyd looks way from his shoes to his partner. “Dat ya won’t laugh.” Chia-Ong rolls his eyes, putting the keys into his dark pocket. “I won’t.” Chai-Ong shook his left hand. He makes a cross on his chest to the side instead of the center. “I cross my heart.” “Ya crossed yer lungs.” Floyd said. Chai-Ong shrugs, not seeing what Floyd saw as wrong. “I cross my lung.” Chai-Ong said. “Now say it.” “. . . I was named after a goldfish.” Floyd admits to him. Chai-Ong rolls an eye. “That is so sad.” Chai-Ong pities him. Floyd put both hands into his pockets as he and Chai-Ong came to the door. “Dah fish is still alive.” Floyd adds. “Spill it.” Chia-Ong lights a cigarette. “Alex Dennis Floyd,” Floyd has moment to pause on this. “Junior.” Chai-Ong shook his head, laughing at the last part. “You swore!” Floyd reminds him, holding a finger up. Chai-Ong sheepishly smiles, giving him a ‘Don’t tell me not to laugh on things like that’. They hear voices from inside the building that were louder than required when speaking. Chai-Ong takes out his gun. Floyd goes into Leckochen form, then he recognizes these voices hearing one reptile sounding individual make a unconventional comment in a loud voice. The smell of a bad odor disgusts him. Floyd puts his hand in Chai-Ong’s gun’s muzzle. “Hand Guns do not work on Reicho Demons.” Floyd reminds Chai-Ong. Chai-Ong lowers the gun; then noticing the strange aappearance that Floyd. “Are you a rabbit demon?” Chia-Ong asks. Floyd shook his head. “No.” Floyd said. “. . . Anyway, what works on Riecho demons?” Chia-Ong asks, as Floyd’s right hand lowers. “The streets don’t say much about killing Reicho demons—wait. How do you know there’s a Riecho Demon in there?” Floyd kicks down the door, with his boot on. R-r-rip. “. . . Nice bear socks.” Chia-Ong said, seeing Floyd’s ripped up boots. “I hate dis brand.” Floyd goes back to the car. “Go in with a shovel; I’ll be comin’ with a new pair.” Chia-Ong picks up a discarded shovel. “You didn’t answer my question!” Chai-Ong insists. Floyd puts an arm through the passenger door to get out a pair of shoes. “Leckochen’s have a good sense of smell.” Floyd tells him. “And. . . I met one of dose Reicho demons before, and. . .” Floyd shook his head as he resumes human form. “Tey aren’t friendly.” Chai-Ong enters building. “He went ta dah wrong door.” Floyd tells himself. Floyd takes out a pair of thick heavy socks from under the seat and a bigger pair of boots wide enough for his feet to be in. He was prepared if this happened where it required using his foot. This time he had forgotten about the whole foot ripping the shoe thing for a while. He sat down, took his boots off. His socks were torn, again. These socks are decorated in teddy bears. He takes the socks off. Floyd’s big toe is somewhat claw-like. It’s not result of his foot changing, it’s because both big toes were like that since birth. Floyd puts on the two big, thick socks that mostly covered his claw-like big toes. He puts on the boots, then puts the old pair of socks into the ruined boots and puts them into the passenger car seat. He didn’t need to tie these boots; they were not meant to be tied. He gets up and then goes behind the building. “Chia-Ong falls for dah wrong directions.” Floyd saw the door is slightly open. He didn’t feel the need to lower his voice. The voices are a bit clearer than they had been before. Floyd recognizes the tone that belonged to one of the voices. “All dah time.” He didn’t feel the need to lower his voice, because one of them is going to die and the other. . . Floyd knew who this was. “So where are we going to plant these weapons?” The Reicho demon asks from inside te building. “In the jail cell section of the police department” Cornelia, the one who Floyd convinced Andrew to join them, coolly said. “When we get in; the destruction demons should be exposed at the files, then, we can get those officers down. . .” “Why do we want to kill officers?” The Riecho Demon asks. “Because some-one in there knows I killed that old lady.” Cornelia said. The day where he met her, that was far from the Police Department that let him in (Not the department where the cop that he and Andrew beat up) , is just slowly came back together. She was the one who killed that old lady who owned the house. There was gun powder residue still in the air when he entered the building. Cornelia had made it look like a natural death by applying something. . . That hid the bullet hole. But it only had been a month, why did he piece this together and believe she was a cold blooded killer? “No.” Floyd enters the room, closing the door behind him. The Riecho Demon jumps, and then falls back. “You said he was dead!” The Riecho Demon yells at her. Cornelia was holding cash in her hands, and the shock in her eyes couldn’t be measured. “He’s a ghost,” Cornelia’s word sounds like disgust. “Just ignore him.” Floyd took out his gun and his badge. “Ya killed an elderly,” Floyd said. “And ya hid dat; I believed ya were an innocent woman. . . Before we ever came; yer an actor. . . Aren’t ya?” “No!” Cornelia denies. “Don’t ya dare lie ta me.” Floyd takes out the handcuffs, he threw it to the Riecho demon. “Cuff yer hands.” The Riecho Demon takes a step back. “I have a partner who won’t give a bullet about ya if ya don’t put tose on.” The Riecho-Demon is more than frightened, unable to take the hand cuffs. “I did not.” Cornelia denies, again as she feels for a stake. Floyd aims the gun at her. The Riecho Demon picks up a rifle that was a few feet away from them. “Ya just admitted ta murder.” Floyd said in a voice that meant business. There’s something missing from his eyes. It’s not that easy to tell what is missing. He has complete attention on her. “Do ya know how long ya’ll be in prison?” “I’ll never be in prison!” Cornelia protests, as the Riecho Demon is loading the rifle behind soe boxes. “You ar—a-are dead. . . I learned from the best to do what you could never ''do.” “. . Shut up.” Floyd’s attitude towards Cornelia has changed. “Ta ya; I’m dead. Ta dah world; I ''never died.” Floyd tells her. The look on Cornelia’s face is horror, not shock. He never said thing like this to friends, but, here he was . . . catching a friend in the act.. “Yer prison sentence. . .” His hands are shaky. “For conspiracy to commit murder,” Floyd began listing a few. “Attempt to destroy a crime scene, and doing perjury. . . Do ya know how long dat will be?” She shook her head, stepping back. “A very, long time.” Floyd said. “Now put yer hands up.” The Riecho Demon shot the rifle; one bullet grazes past Floyd’s ear and another goes over his shoulder, so both bullets hit the wall. Floyd hid behind a large crate which separates him from Cornelia. There are other men in this building as anyone could hear “Let’s go, go, go!” and “Let’s ditch this joint, don’t care about the cop!” So there was a commotion: Stealing. The Riecho-Demon continues shooting, so Floyd picks up a knife that happened to be there. “I’ll get the thieves!” Chia-Ong shouts from somewhere far off in the building. There are books on several crates that lose paper as bullets are going through them. “Looks like we have ta use knife.” Floyd stood up (Risking his own life for this) and threw it right at the Riecho-Demon’s chest. Floyd ducks as we can hear some bullets hit the knife that actually lands in the Riecho-Demon’s head. The last shot perpetrated the lights and made it close to impossible for Chia-Ong to come. B—Bllaiziiiz-iziizz Cornelia crawls towards the door, but Floyd shoots a warning shot. The electricity falling from the lights in the dark made it slightly scaring seeing Floyd standing there holding his gun. Floyd shouts at her in Chinese, in all the words he could ever use. He hits a pile of books; they fell on the floor with a loud tumble. Cornelia flinches and gulps feeling scared about him; before this had ever happened, she didn’t fear him. But now Cornelia is scared what he could do under the badge. What he could do to her career as a. . . “Ya tink I’m still dead?” Floyd asks. “You are dead.” Cornelia said, with all the courage she had. “Ten ya must be a medium,” Floyd uses some logic on this. “But dat’s aside dah point. We don’t always get second chances; sometimes we have ta take dose chances and make a new life with it. . . Ya, on dah other hand of dis, didn’t treat it dat way. . . “ He refers to when they first met. “I can’t go back to dah life dat ya and Andrew are doin’.” Floyd said. “I’ve got somethin’ ta live for. . . But ya don’t; just ambition, dat’s all ya have right now.” Cornelia refuses to believe he is alive. “I’ve realized doin’ what we did isn’t right.” Floyd concludes his speech. Cornelia is sitting there trying to believe the man who just yelled at her is Floyd. What changed about him is unbelieve-able. “And if I see ya again…” Floyd clears his throat. “I won’t let ya go scott free.” Floyd warns Cornelia. “Now go.” Cornelia gets up and runs out the building. _______________ __________________ ___________________ . . .One hour and thirty-three minutes later. . . Chia-Ong sulks, sitting on a stair-step. There were other office getting the building processed and evidence being collected. One can assume that Floyd had made some calls. There were several police car surrounding the building. Chia-Ong had attempted to go after the woman who fled the scene, but, he didn’t get her. There are a couple men in the back seat of some police cars. The red, blue, and yellow cop car lights are pretty much light in this dark-like scene. It had rained earlier that day. “I…failed.” Chai-Ong said in a depressing voice. “Mom must be ashamed of me by now…” Floyd puts his hand on Chia-Ong’s shoulder. “Chia-Ong,” Floyd said. “Yer parents are proud of ya, whether ya catch dah bad guy or not.” Chia-Ong gestures to the direction Cornelia had ran towards. “But –b-but, this was a woman!” Chia-Ong exclaims, as Floyd takes his hand off. Floyd laughs. “Ya should be happy we caught dah burglars.” Floyd said. Chia-Ong shook his head. “It doesn’t seem right.” Chia-Ong sighs, rubbing his hands together. “About getting. . .” “Chia-Ong, sometimes we have ta be satisfied with what we have,” Floyd tells him. “And sometimes. . .dat’s what keeps us goin’. We did somethin’ right today.” Chia-Ong raises his head up. “What about the Riacho Demon?” Chia-Ong asks. “What did you do with his body?” “. . . I put it somewhere safe.” Floyd lied. ''We see the Raicho Demon’s body is at the place where the explosive was meant to detonate at; the meeting room. '' “And only one place knows what ta do with dah body.” Floyd holds up his index finger. ''We see on the raicho’s demon flipped over and his shirt is pulled to show something on his back that read: “Undead doesn’t stay dead” and we look up to see Andrew with a few other demons. Andrew did not look happy to see this body or the message. They all didn’t know what kind of game is being played, or who is playing the shots to leave a message. '' “Tell me.” Chai-Ong said. Floyd chuckles at his partner’s curiosity. “Its best dat ya don’t know.” Floyd explains. “It’s not yer problem.”